A New Egg-perience!
Story Everyone is in the classroom, the students and our heroes. Drake: So, I wonder what Kukui is going to be doing this time. April: No idea. Professor Kukui walks in. Kukui: Hello everyone. Students: Alola! Jon: Haven't heard that for a while. Kukui: Now, unfortunately, I have some work which has popped up. Something to do with a potential new Pokemon. Daisy: A new Pokemon? Awesome! Kukui: Jon, April and Drake, do you mind watching over the students again? April: Nope. We'd be happy too. Kukui: Thanks. Kukui leaves the room. Beth: So what now? Jon: Let's have a lesson outside today. Millie: Again? Drake: It's a nice day you know. Everyone heads outside onto the grass. Maria and Kyle meet up with them. Kyle: Hey there. Jon: Hi. Maria: Where's the professor? April: He said he had to run an errand. Apparently a new Pokemon has been discovered. Kyle: I see. Suddenly, a woman walks up to Jon with a box. Beth recognises her. Beth: Aunty Zoey! Everyone looks around at Zoey. Jon: Mum? Zoey: Hey there. I was told you'd be here. Jon: What are you doing here? Zoey: Well, we have some new Eggs on the ranch and I thought you may like them. Though I thought you had three people travelling with you? Jon: Yes, but Mary is visiting family. Kyle: So you are going to get an egg each. April: So, another lot of looking after eggs. Zoey: You have already done it before? Jon: Yeah. We visited a small ranch which was a day care for eggs. Zoey: Oh, I see. Drake: However, we could see how the students cope with an egg each. Callum: You would allow us to look after an egg each? Zoey: I don't see a problem with that. Jon: Then that is a good assignment. Drake: So, who will pick an egg first? Zoey places the four eggs on the floor. Jon: I think Daisy should. Daisy: Really? April: It's a good idea. Daisy: Right. Daisy moves up to the third egg, which has a few blue markings on it. Daisy picks the egg up. Jon: Happy with your choice? Daisy: Totally. The egg moves a little bit. Zoey: All the eggs are close to hatching too. Jon: Awesome. Callum? Callum walks up and then observes the eggs. He then picks up a brown and cream looking egg. Drake: That looks like a good choice. Jon: Right, Millie? Beth: Why do I go last? Zoey: Patience Beth. Millie walks up and grabs the green looking egg. Beth then walks up and collects the final egg, which looks looks like a normal egg. April: Now, you all need to look after the eggs very well. Zoey: Since you three had eggs, what Pokemon hatched from them? April: Let's show you all. Millie: Would you? April: Let's go Rockruff! April sends out Rockruff. Rockruff: Ruff! Jon: Jangmo-o! Jangmo-o gets sent out. Jangmo-o: Jang. Drake: Drampa! Drake sends out Drampa. Drampa: Dramp. Zoey: Cool looking Pokemon. Beth: Can I ask a question? April: Yeah. What is it? Beth: When your eggs hatched, did anything bad happen? Drake: Drampa's temperature was low when she hatched. April: Rockruff was very playful as soon as she hatched. Callum: What about Jangmo-o? Jon: Jangmo-o went on a headbutting spree. He wanted to lead the pack. He then ran off but eventually wanted to travel with me. Beth: I see. Millie: What shall we do now? Zoey: We could see Jon and I battle. Jon: Us battle? Beth: A battle between Aunty Zoey and Jon. That would be so cool. Callum: I'd agree with that. Drake: They have spoken. Zoey: Shall we. Jon and Zoey stand apart from each other, on a makeshift battlefield. The students, Drake, Rotom-Dex, April, Drampa, Rockruff and Jangmo-o are watching on the sidelines. Jon: Right, Steenee! Jon sends out Steenee. Steenee: Nee. Zoey: So cute! Jon: This is a battle Mum. Zoey: I know. Let's go. Zoey sends out Lombre. Jon: A Lombre? Millie: What is a Lombre? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex gets up a picture of Lombre. Rotom-Dex: Lombre, the Jolly Pokemon. Lombre is a Water and Grass type. Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokemon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child. Lombre then uses Hydro Pump at Rotom-Dex. April: Lombre didn't like your Pokedex description. April chuckles. Jon: Now, Double Slap! Steenee heads towards Lombre and hits it with Double Slap. Zoey: That is just mean to Lombre. Jon: You did want a battle Mum. Zoey: I know. Toxic! Lombre is close to Steenee and uses Toxic, badly poisoning Steenee. Steenee takes some poison damage. Jon: We'll get rid of the poisoning. Zoey: No berries Jon. Jon: Who said anything about berries. Aromatherapy! Steenee uses Aromatherapy and cures the poison. Jon: Now, Energy Ball! Steenee launches Energy Ball towards Lombre. Zoey: Hydro Pump! Lombre uses Hydro Pump and cancels out the move. Zoey: Ice Beam! Jon: Dodge it! Lombre uses Ice Beam and successfully hits Steenee. Jon: Are you okay? Steenee: Nee, Steenee! Jon: Good. Now, Dazzling Gleam! Steenee uses Dazzling Gleam towards Lombre and Lombre just dodges. Zoey: Ice Beam! Lombre uses Ice Beam and hits its mark. Jon: Energy Ball! Steenee uses Energy Ball towards Lombre. Zoey: Ice Beam! Lombre uses Ice Beam to cancel out Energy Ball, causing a bit of a smoke cloud. Jon: Bingo. Double Slap! The dust clears and Steenee is hitting Lombre using Double Slap, knocking Lombre out. Jon: And that is that. Zoey: You done well Lombre. Zoey returns Lombre. Jon: Great work Steenee. Jon returns Steenee. Drake: That was a good battle. April: However, it is getting late. Jon: So, home time for everyone! Everyone cheers. Jon: And we can practise Draco Meteor Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o: Jang! The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon and his friends, along with the students got a shock as Jon's mum, Zoey, appeared with eggs for our heroes. However, the students got the eggs instead. After a battle between Jon and Zoey, everyone is heading home for the day. Major Events * Jon's mum, Zoey, visits Alola * Zoey gives Beth, Maillie, Callum and Daisy the four eggs she brought for Jon, Mary, April and Drake. * Zoey is revealed to have a Lombre Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Beth Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Zoey Kukui Millie Daisy Callum Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Jangmo-o * Steenee Drake * Drampa April * Rockruff Beth * Piplup Zoey * Lombre Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes